Crustaceacles
Well I'm new here and decided to try to create my own monster concept. Unfortunately i'm not much of an artist so right now I don't have any artwork but hopefully I can get out some sort of scribble of it in the next couple days. Name: Crustaceacles Height: 50 meters Weight: 75,000 metric tons Sex: Male Combat Style: Ranged Primary Attack(s): Claws Secondary Attack(s): Ramming Primary Weapon(s): Hydra killer/Nemean Cannons/ Stymphalian Missiles Secondary Weapon(s): Carapace Shocker Energy Style: Meditation Overview: Crustaceacles is an overgrown Hermit Crab with minor electrically powers inhabiting the wreckage of an anti-Kaiju battleship. Origin: The U.S. has suffered greatly from the numerous kaiju attacks along the coast and in an effort to combat the aquatic aggressors the U.S. Navy commissioned a massive Anti-Kaiju ship. The S.S. Heracles was named in honor of the great Greek hero's skill in defeating monsters in hope that it would bring a little luck. The ship was equipped with numerous experimental weapons designed to deter and destroy kaiju. Noticing the correlation between radiation and numerous kaiju the S.S. Heracles was powered by an incredibly powerful electrical generator instead of being nuclear powered. Unfortunately the S.S. Heracles failed it's first test. After receiving reports of a massive radioactive kaiju near the Hawaiian Islands the S.S. Heracles was dispatched to deal with the threat. Within hours the ship managed to intercept the kaiju before it could reach the coast. The S.S. Heracles quickly targeted the kaiju and unleashed the full force of it's arsenal. The kaiju didn't last long and sank beneath the waves. Thinking that they were victorious the crew maneuvered over the spot the kaiju was last spotted in order to try and salvage part of it's remains for research, but suddenly with its last ounce of strength the kaiju rammed the rear of the ship from underneath creating a massive whole in the ship. The ship quickly sank and the crew would have survived if not for the fact that the generators were still functioning and as soon as they touched the water they were electrocuted. The U.S. were unable to salvage the ship due to the presence of several large kaiju in the vicinity. The massive surge of electricity killed most of the sea life in the area, except one small hermit crab. The crab began feeding on the radioactive corpse of the Kaiju while simultaneously being constantly subjected to high doses of electricity. Soon the tiny hermit crab grew into a massive monstrosity. The crab had outgrown any hopes of finding a shell but luckily for it there was a substitute at hand. The S.S. Heracles' generator eventually shut down and the now monstrous hermit crawled into the massive gash on the bottom of the ship and crawled off satisfied with it's new home. Attracted by the lights of nearby Honolulu the hermit crab crawled ashore to the dismay of the residents of the city. A nearby battleship began to fire upon the colossal crustacean. Frightened by the noise the crab retreated into the ship and began to generate a large sum of electricity. The electricity jumpstarted the ships weapons and automatic targeting system and the crab accidently wiped the battleship out of existence. Dubbed Crustaceacles by the press due to the ship it now uses as its home the crab wonders the world confused be the military's attempts to salvage their weapons and random attacks from other kaiju. Luckily for Crustaceacles he seems to be learning how to turn on and off the ship's systems at will... Energy System Crustaceacles doesn't gain energy at all in his normal state. To regain energy he must retreat inside of the ship and begin charging. While in this state he can still activate his ranged weapons but can't move. Ranged Combat: Crustaceacles excels at ranged combat by utilizing the ship's weapons. Unfortunately one can't predict which weapon will be activated. Either the Hydra killer, the Nemean Cannons or the Stymphalian Missiles will activate. These weapons are high powered but consume large quantities of electricity. He is also able to send out small electric shocks for a much smaller amount of energy but they don't travel very far and due minimal damage. Luckily you are able to fire his weapons while charging as previously mentioned. Grappling: While Crustaceacles is unable to throw his opponents he is able to cling to his opponents dealing large amounts of damage with his claws and legs. If an enemy approaches him from the front while he is charging he can burst out of the ship for a grapple. Melee Combat: Despite being well armored Crustaceacles is unable to effectively fight in close quarters. His claw attacks deal a good amount of damage but they are slow and he is easily out maneuvered by other opponents. He can charge forwards and ram enemies with his ship for some damage but again it is very slow. For a large sum of energy he can activate the ship's engines causing him to suddenly shoot backward a good distance. This will deal damage but more importantly allow him to reposition himself for ranged attacks. Weaknesses: As previously stated Crustaceacles is unable to deal well with close combat situations. If he is near enemies and runs out of energy he is a sitting duck. He is cannot move fast nor jump so he can't initiate very well but he is still able to deal with small fast kaiju using his weapons. Larger melee focused kaiju are able to deal with him more effectively but do to his high defense and health he is able to hold out for quite awhile. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju